Episode 003
Call Out the Hissatsu Technique! (あみだせ必殺技！, Amidase Hissatsu-waza!) is the 3rd episode of the Inazuma Eleven series. Summary The Raimon team is getting it all together after the fight against Teikoku Gakuen! But Someoka is jealous that he doesn't have a hissatsu technique like Gouenji. Plot The team is still on a high from their surprise win against Teikoku Gakuen, but there is a lot of work they still need to do. They discover that their next game will be against Occult, which is said to be a cursed team. Natsumi strikes a bargain with Endou and says that if the team win against Occult, she will get the school to enter them in the Football Frontier and if they lose, the soccer team will be disbanded. The other team members are excited, but believe that they will not be able to do well without Gouenji and this angers Someoka. At the principal's office, the principal is looking at a paper with blood stains on it and asks Natsumi if she told the team about the conditions of the challenge. She asks if there's a need to. The principal then reads the paper that came from Occult saying that if they don't accept the challenge, they will be cursed. Fuyukai asks if this is true and Natsumi tells them both that Occult is a school surrounded in rumors and that makes them an interesting opponent. Raimon practices at the riverbank where Someoka is doing some rough plays and even making fouls. Otonashi then greets Aki and tells her that she became a fan of Raimon and came here to watch them practice. Otonashi finds out that their next opponent is Occult and instantly gets scared. She then tells everyone the frightening rumors surrounding Occult which includes having their opponent have a high fever three days after the match, have blowing gusts of wind on them, and have their legs stopped on moving when making a goal. The first years talk about needing Gouenji which irritates Someoka. Endou tells them that if they keep relying on others they won't get stronger and so they resume practice. Later that day, Endou still continues to practice at the Steel Plaza where Kazemaru joins him. They talk about how Gouenji left an impression on the team making Kazemaru think he doesn't want to lose to him and Endou decides that he won't ask Gouenji to be part of the team anymore since he wants the team to get stronger with the current members. The next day, Endou sees Gouenji going to the hospital and decides to follow him, thinking that he is injured and that's the reason why he stopped playing soccer. When he bumps into him, Endou apologizes for following him and sees that the sign reads Gouenji Yuuka. He asks who is in the room and Gouenji tells him that she's his little sister. Inside the hospital room, Gouenji tells Endou that Yuuka has been in a coma since last year, when she was involved in a car accident whilst going to see one of his games. Because of this, he promised that he would not play soccer until she wakes up, though he broke his promise in the game against Teikoku. Endou apologizes again, this time for insisting he should join Raimon. .]] The next day Otonashi is introduced to the team by Aki as their new manager. Jealous of Gouenji for scoring the only point in their game against Teikoku, Someoka starts his special training. Endou watches him and, after hearing his friend say he would like to play more like Gouenji, states that he has his own style which gives Someoka more energy to continue training. During practice, Someoka creates a new hissatsu. At the same time, Gouenji observes the training from the bridge when Natsumi drives past and tells him that she did some research about his life and discovered what had happened to his sister. Natsumi leaves, telling him to remember who liked to see him play soccer the most and to think if he is making her happy with his promise. Gouenji then goes to the field and announces that he will join the team. This makes Endou happy. Hissatsu used * (Flashback) * (Debut) Debut Characters *'Gouenji Yuuka' Proverb Mamoru You have your own soccer! Believe in yourself more! Navigation